


A Bedtime Story

by weiyingislove



Category: Comedy - Fandom, Fluffy - Fandom, Funny - Fandom, Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiaozhan - Fandom, romantic comedy story, xiaowang wangxian yizhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiyingislove/pseuds/weiyingislove
Summary: It's been five years since we get married and here I am, still immaculate and virgin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Xiao Zhan POV

"What?!" Jia Cheng and Zi Fan exclaimed in unison.

My friend's jaw dropped as I tell them the truth. Who would not? I and Wang Yibo were married for 5 years now and virginity's sake, we never had our honeymoon yet. To be exact, I never had my first time. I mean, I never had mine. I don't know about him when did he lose or to whom he lost his virginity.

Wang Yibo is too focus and busy as the CEO of his own company while I am studying. I am graduating soon, finally, I can work and extend my comfort zone.

I don't how did we or he survive these five years without him feeling aroused with me no matter how much I tried to seduce him secretly. Should I really need to expose my intention? What if he feels disgusted and turns off?

"You mean, he never feels..you know.." Jia Cheng can't continue what he wanted to say as his husband is glaring at him.

"Zhan, why did you marry that idiot in the first place?"

"Fan, you know I love him, right? And I was hoping he will love me back. I didn't know that he really just needs me to become the CEO of Wang Corporation."

"That jerk!" Jia Cheng rolled his fist.

"No, no. It was my fault. I am the one who thought it that way. I thought, if I agree to his condition, I have the chance to at least have his body..but..."

"I knew it!" Jia Cheng gets more furious, he feels pity for his friend.

"Could you stop that! Control your anger, Cheng.." Zi Fan hit Jia Cheng's chest to stop the short-tempered husband.

"Let's plan this well..." Jia Cheng grinned evilly as he thinks of something that circling on his mind.

"What are you planning then?" Zi Fan asked.

"Zhan, maybe because he thinks you don't know anything..aren't you?"

"H-Huh? I....I...have no idea.."

"Deym!" 

"Even a blowjob?"

"I know what is blowjob but I don't know how I will do it..maybe I will bite..." I feel the blood rushing to my face as I imagine it.

Zi Fan looks at me in disbelief. 

"Zhan, I think you need to learn first before we execute our plan.."

"How?"

"Do you want a demo?"

"Errrr, in front of me?" I was taken aback thinking my friends will do it in front of me and show me how the blowjob work.

"No!.Idiot. Even we are perverts Zhan, as your friend, we respect you...do you have eggplant or sausages maybe?"

"We have bananas..." I shyly answered.

"Let's go to the kitchen then." I followed my friend who is serious about teaching me how the blowjob works and how does it feel.

"Come on, peel it and watch me.."

"Jia Cheng, are you gonna show it to him how you do it on me?"

"Why not, this is for our friend, we can't let him live in misery while we are enjoying our married life."

Well, my shameless friends are right. Married means two in-love people sharing their hearts, body, and soul. But I am just the one who is in love.

"Watch me, Zhan." Jia Cheng starts to peel the banana halfway so he can hold it properly without touching the stick part.

Zi Fan wanted to laugh as he stares at his husband explaining everything in detail.

"Now Zhan, hold it this way. Imagine this is Wang Yibo's hard cock. I don't know if it is big, it is you who can define that." Jia Cheng looks at me while grinning and keeps teasing me. It seems they knew too that I don't know how it looks like.

It is true, I never saw Wang Yibo's private part. I never had a chance and I guess will never. 

Do I need to tell them the truth that we are using a separate room? I don't even know why my friends are teaching me this kind of thing but somehow I am hoping maybe I can apply it someday.

"Look." My mouth shaped in o as he swallows the banana in and out of his mouth and licking the tip of it from time to time.

"Zhan..don't laugh!... Hahaha," Zi Fan keeps hitting his leg as his husband struggled. 

"It is not comfortable, this is not your size, gosh.." Jia Cheng laughed with his husband.

"Your turn Zhan..." Zi Fan handed a new banana to me and eat the banana his husband used for the demo.

"Eeewwww.." 

"Zhan, never react like that again. A married couple always shares their saliva and sweat in bed. Remember that.

I pouted and open the banana unconsciously. I wrapped it around my palm and lick the tip first and start to swallow it slowly pushing it in and out of my mouth without biting it.

"Don't gag and swallow it until it reaches the back of your throat without biting him." I can hear Jia Cheng keep explaining while I am doing whatever he is telling me. But I am determined to learn so I tried and I tried until it breaks.

We are too busy in the kitchen and forgets the time as we continue the practice using warm sausages. 

Zi Fan gives up the bananas as it keeps breaking and we only have 10 pieces and it all thrown and ended to the rubbish bin.

I was holding a piece of big sausage wrapping it well in my hand and about to enter it in my mouth when my friends keep cheering me.

"Go on Zhan, imagine it's Wang Yibo's dick." Jia Cheng keeps encouraging me so that I can put it inside my mouth well.

"You can do it Zhan..wooh!" How I wish I have a supportive husband like Zi Fan.

I am halfway through swallowing the sausage in my mouth ready to pull out and push in back. My eyes are closed imagining Wang Yibo's hard cock in my mouth when a cold deep voice echoed in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes in shock and my body trembles. My heart pounds hard hammering my chest. The three of us were shocked and nobody moves a muscle. You can hear a pin dropping in silence as we look at each other. The sausage is still stuck in my mouth while Wang Yibo is glaring at me without any expression until I feel my jaw is getting numb. 

"Shameless!" 

I am almost faint as Wang Yibo turns his back, still carrying his briefcase while unlocking his necktie as he walks out from the kitchen leaving us in an embarrassing situation.

To be continued... 

Thank you for reading. Votes and comments are highly appreciated. 

Share thoughts about this chapter, see you.


	2. Chapter 2

Wang Yibo POV

It's just 4 pm and I feel bored in my office. I checked my schedule well, no more papers to sign. Not a new sight because it's Friday. I locked and left the office. 

I don't need a secretary. I am an independent CEO of my own company and all the managers and the concerned person will submit their reports on time without asking it. And I will call them to collect the papers I signed.

Things are easy and simple if everyone follows and cooperates well. No need to render overtime and they can enjoy more time with their family and loved ones. 

That's what I always plan and wanted to happen. But I am unlucky, the person I marry can never build a family for me unless we adopt a child to become our own.

I have no regret marrying Xiao Zhan, I knew I forced him to marry me for the sake of this position and ownership. At a young age, he serves me and treats me like his real husband despite I don't give a damn or even thanking him for everything he does for me. 

He took care of everything in the house as a real wife. But there is one missing in our married life, we are a complete stranger and never share a bed. I got my own room, he has his own room. We have our own privacy and I wonder if he ever feels the urge and needs every time he saw me half-naked sometimes.

Well, I am avoiding that scenario so I am always full of cloth. Xiao Zhan is a carefree person and even I get naked, I guess he doesn't care anyway. 

He is graduating and I know, he is waiting for that day to come. He will be free and marry the person he will love someday.

We are living on the same roof but we don't know each other's likes and dislikes. If my parents will visit us. We will act like a real couple. And that was really hard for both of us.

As I enter the house, I can hear a noise cheering like they are on the basketball court, hitting the table with an empty plastic bottle. I can smell the cooked sausage. I walk straight to the kitchen and I saw Xiao Zhan's friends laughing and cheering. 

I can't see Xiao Zhan, his friends are covering my sight so I adjusted my body and move to see Xiao Zhan. I hear his friend speak.

"Go on Zhan, imagine that's Wang Yibo's dick!"

I halted and my blood rush to my face hearing my own name and what? My eyes widen in shock. Xiao Zhan is pushing the whole sausage in his mouth and I think he is going to choke so I composed myself and interrupted their shameless whatever.

"What are you doing?”

I saw Xiao Zhan's facial reaction like his soul left his body for split seconds seeing me standing while staring at him intently. The sausage is still in his mouth clenching it by his tiny red lips.

I don't know what's gotten with them but why Xiao Zhan is practicing on something? Why? I saw the rubbish bin placed near the table with lots of banana peel. What they are up to?

To ease my rising curiosity since it is me he is imagining while sucking that sausage..fuck! I am not a saint not to feel something under my pants that are now getting tight because of my own dirty thoughts.

“Shameless!” I turned my back before they will notice my bulging front.

I never heard them speak until I walk upstairs. I need a cold shower and relax. In my eyes, Xiao Zhan is so innocent for almost five years. After what I saw today, I doubt it now.

Two hours later. I heard a knock in my room.

“Yibo...the dinner is ready..let's eat...”

“I'm coming,” I answered.

We are like this, we see every day, we eat together but after that, we go on our separate activities. He hides in his room, doing his homework or whatever and I am in my room reading my favorite books or sometimes I'm in my office just next to my room.

Author's POV

The two eat silently without any conversation. After eating dinner, Xiao Zhan cleans up the dining table and mop the kitchen floor. He washes the dishes and after drying his hand. Xiao Zhan wanted to talk to Wang Yibo about the incident earlier. He wants to apologize for bringing his friends to his house. He also wants to tell him about his graduation day next month. It's just 100 days from today.

Xiao Zhan slowly walks to the living room and sits at the end of the couch. Wang Yibo didn't spare even a second to look at him. Xiao Zhan is really nervous about how he will start his speech.

After gathering his guts, Xiao Zhan heaves a deep sigh and speak.

“Y-Yibo...about early-..” 

“Nevermind...”

Xiao Zhan just lower his and mumbled.

“I'm sorry...”

Xiao Zhan can feel and see from the corner of his even without looking that Wang Yibo throws a glance at him and Xiao Zhan wanted to jump in happiness but he calms himself.

“Nothing more? You can leave...”

“M-My graduation is next month. I need to pay the last payment and graduation fee.” Xiao Zhan looks at the TV screen. Wang Yibo is watching motor racing.

“Mn. I'll settle it..” Wang Yibo said and accidentally change the channel of the TV and the screen of the 110 inch TV flash a kissing scene of the ongoing drama.

Fuck! Wang Yibo panicked and the remote control slipped from his grip on the carpeted floor. He quickly picks the remote control and returns the channel to the motor racing show. He can feel his ears are tainted pink now.

Xiao Zhan wanted to laugh but he just pursed his lips and lower his head. Wang Yibo saw him and his brows furrowed. Xiao Zhan's face is so red biting his lower lips controlling not to laugh.

“I told you if nothing more you can leave.”

“I'll go then. Goodnight.”

Xiao Zhan stands up and turns his back. He heard Wang Yibo release a deep sigh. Xiao Zhan is walking upstairs when he tripped his foot and make a noise.

“Arrrghh!”

Wang Yibo gets up from the couch and looks at Xiao Zhan who is limping while walking upstairs going to his room.

How clumsy!  
🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜


	3. Chapter 3

Xiao Zhan POV

It's another boring weekend. I only have one subject today so I go home early and clean the house as I was busy last week. But still, I really feel bored so I decided to swim for a few laps in the pool. 

My husband, I mean Wang Yibo sent a message that he will come home late and have dinner with his friends. So I am free to do whatever I want, wear what I want. Just two hours and I'm done before he will arrive.

Ah, I need to enjoy this life. After the deal, I'm sure I am going to miss this house and that cold treatment of my...yeah my handsome husband. My friends told me, I am lucky I am married to a handsome CEO but when they found out I am still a virgin, they are eager to let me experience my man, at least. Why not, I love him and I will not regret it, at least I tasted him.

I keep swimming back and forth aiming to add 3 more laps. When I feel satisfied, I lean my hands and hopped to the edge of the pool. A pair of legs bumped into my head. What the...

"Want help?" I almost scream from the deep cold voice but sweet and seductive to my ears.

"No thanks, I'm good." I saw his face in a serious face as he retreats to his rejected hands.

"You're done?"

"Yes.."

I quickly run to the bench pretending to feel cold as I wrapped my hands on my chest. But the truth is, I feel shy and keep hiding my two pinkish buds.

I know he is staring at me so I quickly wrapped my body with the bathrobe and left the swimming pool.

As I enter my room, I noticed two boxes on the nightstand. Wait, what? Who brings that here? Does my husband get in my room? But why? It is not usual for him to enter my room unless...he is entering here if I am not around..and place that box.

I don't know what is that, I am feeling cold already so I take shower. I finish so fast 'cause I hear my stomach growling again when I realized something.

What the hell? Is he tricking me? I didn't cook dinner and why he is here now? I quickly put on my clothes and run down to the kitchen and prepare something for dinner.

While cooking, I saw from the corner of my eyes, he entered the house wearing his bathrobe. My mind is telling me to look so I did. I was shocked to see him looking at me too and our eyes met.

My heart beats like crazy like there are rats inside playing around my chest. Why he is not looking away. Gosh, the way he looks at me, he can eat me whole while he is gulping his saliva.

Wait, is he hungry now? I averted my gaze and pretend to check the menu I am preparing and that made him continue to walk upstairs.

After an hour, I knocked in his room telling him that the dinner is ready.  
I walked down back to the dining table placing his chopsticks and bowl on the placemat carefully.

I saw him approaching. I let him sit first before I pull my own chair and eat silently. I am munching my food when suddenly he speaks, it is not his liking to speak while eating. But tonight, it seems he can't wait to finish the dinner to tell something to me.

"Zhan.." He looked at me and I glance for a second seeing him placing the pair of ivory chopsticks on its holder carefully. 

That chopsticks I always taking care of not to drop or break or I will be dead. He is using one of the expensive chopsticks made of ivory. 

"Yes..." I answered lowering my head.

"Look at me...why is it hard for you to look at me while talking to me?"

I did not answer, I can feel my blood rushing to my face and gulped.

"I...I don't know..." 

I bit my lower lips cause I really don't know how I will explain to him and I have no plan of telling him the truth that I am meeting with his stares.

"Nevermind. Tell me what's with that box? Why do you have that?" 

"Ha?" 

"The boxes in your room, I found it at the door, are you having an affair?"

"Ha? What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent Zhan, you are free after a few months but don't stain my name while you are still in my care. Understand?" 

Wang Yibo's voice is so firm mixed with an angry tone. My body trembles and shivers as I am clueless and have no idea what he is talking about. 

"Yibo...I saw the boxes in my room but I didn't check it yet and what are you saying tainting your name?"

"Zhan, don't act like you don't know anything. Stop your innocent act and dirty tricks."

I stop munching my food and gritted my teeth. We never fought like this, we argue in the past because my cooking is not good, I forget to wash his clothes and mild things but tonight, I don't get it.

"Say it clear and stop making me confused!" I shouted in frustration. My tears start to gush on my cheeks. It seems he is accusing of things I never do and judging me already without knowing the truth.

"See for yourself, do you think I will order those nasty things? The last time I saw you in the kitchen, you and your dirty friends..." 

Slap!

I slap him. I slap him for calling my friends dirty. To stop him from accusing me of things I don't know yet.

I didn't finish my food, I just eat one shove of rice in my mouth, nothing else. I run-up to my room and see the boxes he is talking about just to make myself in shock.

I almost fall on the floor and drop the boxes.

I searched for my phone in my bag to inform my friends but I saw a lot of missed calls and messages from Jia Cheng. I open the message.

Zhan, I can't reach you, hurry to collect the boxes I left at your door before your husband arrive. Hope it can help. Enjoy!❤

My world almost collapsed after reading his message and I stare at the boxes my friend sent to me. I massage my temple and slowly stand up.

My heart clenched in pain. Just because of these boxes, Wang Yibo is accusing me that I am cheating or tainting his name? Wait...is he jealous or does he care for me now? Shit, I am confused.

I feel sad and remember what he said. Few more months and he will kick me out soon.

I am feeling hungry but I don't want to go down. I hugged my knees while leaning my back on the headboard watching those boxes on the floor.

Can I eat those?

I slowly slide my body until I fall asleep.

🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your opinion..Thank you for reading and leaving kudos to my story.❤❤❤


End file.
